To love a misunderstood blond
by The Twilight Sage
Summary: Growing up Naruto Uzumaki has had a hard life, picked on because of his hair color and seen as a delinquent. But when a girl from the underworld shows up his life is going to take very strange turn. Naruto/Haqua/? Keima/Elsie/?


Really don't know why I started this crossover maybe it might be because there are not enough of them, maybe out of sheer boredom. I always liked this series and I even read the manga. And for those who haven't watched the series I seriously recommend it. Now then grab a snack and enjoy this newest installment in the twilight sage series. Read the bottom for important announcement.

"Hello" talking

"_Hello"_Thinking

"**Hello"** attack

I do not own naruto or the world god only knows.

The Twilight Sage presents:

To love a misunderstood blond

* * *

**Flag 0: Prelude**

* * *

Once upon a time in a high school surrounded by falling sakura petals, a young girl with green hair was walking through the hallways, suddenly she turns around and stares at you. "Hey what's your problem? (Wait… wtf don't break the 4th wall!)

"Resistance is futile…"

The scene cuts to a park at sunset where we find the same girl sitting alone in a swing. She looks up at the boy who approaches her and tenderly asks "H-how did you know where I was?"

A confident smirk before a cool, calm and collected voice replies "fate moves in a straight line."

The girl looked to the side before looking back at the boy. "I-I think I'm in love… with you!" the girl exclaimed with a large blush on her face.

The scene now switches to a normal classroom with a boy holding a game system known as a PFP. The boy was wearing the standard school uniform which consists of a red jacket with two buttons and the school emblem on the left side of the uniform, a white button up undershirt and gray pants. Currently the boy was too engrossed in the game to pay attention to his surroundings._"This makes my 10,000th heroine; there is no game I can't conquer!"_Suddenly the boy was jostled out of his thoughts as he heard a feminine voice above him.

"Oh my… are you enjoying your game Katsuragi kun? What could be more fun than your homeroom teachers lesson hmm?" when the teacher said this she said it with a voice that send shivers of terror down most of the students spines. However Katsuragi kept calm before adjusting his glasses and glancing at the teacher.

"I have just compared your lesson with all the games I know. There are 5012 games that are more interesting, 15 that are on the same level, and one that is more boring than the lesson." He didn't notice the fact that as he said this, the air darkened and the teachers eyes turned red.

"Oh and what game would that be Katsuragi Kun?"

"Sorry but could you wait until I reach a save point?" that was the last thing he said before the teachers book came down on his head…Hard.

* * *

Elseware

* * *

In a dark room surrounded by flying holographic monitors. A small figure was standing In the middle of it all with a perplexed look on its face.

"What do you mean we only caught 3% in Europe?" the figure exclaimed before sighing "you guys need to find your buddies fast…" the small figured would have continued before being interrupted by a loud voice.

"SORRY!" the yell came from a young girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with what looked like a skull like hairclip. She also wore purple short skirt kimono with light-purple toe less long socks with wooden sandals and a pink translucent scarf. "Sorry I'm late chief dokuro!" she said while bowing.

"_What are we coming to if we have to employ the maintenance staff to be a part of the loose soul squad?"_The chief spoke before it noticed something.

"Uhh Elsie what's with the broom?" the newly named Elsie looked at her broom before rubbing her head sheepishly. "Well I've been using it so long it feels weird not having it around." She said while smiling.

"Okay, well were counting on you Elsie, as a member of the loose soul squad we are going to need everybody's full support if we want to have a fighting chance of capturing all the loose souls."

"Hai I won't let you down!" the brown haired girl said with a fire that burned in her eyes. "I know you won't that's why im going to be sending a partner with you to the real world to help capture loose souls, Haqua come here! "Dokuro said as a figure stepped out of the shadows. She has light purple hair that runs freely all the way down to her waist. She is garbed in a reddish-brown dress with a pinkish-purple mini skirt with matching stockings and high heels. And like Elsie, she was wearing a purple-colored scarf.

"Yes chief?" Haqua said with an air of calmness and maturity unlike Elsie. "You are to go with Elsie and capture as many loose souls as possible, the fate of new hell and the world depends on you." The chief said dramatically as she stretched her arms to the side, which would appear almost comedic if not for the seriousness in her tone.

"Yes Dokuro Sama we will not fail you." Haqua declared as she grabbed Elsie and headed towards the exit. _"I wonder who's going to be my buddy? I just know that they will be strong, resilient, and intelligent."_

* * *

Back at Maijima Private High School

* * *

"I don't know what her problem is… it's not like my games are disturbing anybody." This boys name is Keima Katsuragi and- (Keima: Hey leave the narrative to me! Author: Oh… Alright, why won't people stop breaking the fourth wall?)

"_My name is Keima Katsuragi; I am seventeen years old born June 6th at 11:29. Height 5'9, blood type B. and my interest are…Girls."_

As Keima continued his inner monologue he heard a voice yell out from behind him. "Hey Otamegane!" before Keima could turn around he was tackled to the ground by another student. The student was a young female with dark-brown hair, with a pink hair-band over her head. She, like most of the girls I the school wore the female uniform. "Oh sorry about that Otamegane I wasn't watching where I-"the girl went on to explain but Keima tuned her out, looking at his now broken PFP in despair.

"Anyway I have practice and since you don't have anything useful to do with your time you can go clean the roof!" she said cheerily before keima's eyes turned red and he rounded on her. "Ayumi…its bad enough crashing into somebody like that, but to demand something like that on top of it? I refuse!" Keima declared but Ayumi was already running down the hallway with the broom left behind. "Don't worry im sure you can get that delinquent uzumaki to help!" she yelled before she hit the wall. Stumbling a bit she started to run again only to crash into another wall, leaving a sweat dropping Keima behind.

* * *

A few minutes later on the roof

* * *

Keima was walking, broom in tow, on the roof. He was about to sit down and play a game to relax when he noticed another student asleep on the bench, this student had blond hair and blue eyes, something which that was rarity in Japan, combined with the slight tan and three whisker marks on each cheek this gave him a slightly exotic appearance. He, like Keima, was wearing the school uniform but the only difference was he was wearing an orange hoodie under his blazer.

Keima only blinked before he grabbed the broom and brought it down on the blonds head. "OWW!" the blond said as he was jolted from his sleep and sat up "Alright who did that?" the blond, angrily, around for a moment before his eyes landed on Keima, who still had a board expression on his face.

"Oh hi Keima!" the blonds personality doing a complete 180 from a few seconds ago complete with a wide smile on his face. "Naruto you slept through class…again." The now named naruto had the decency to look a little sheepish as he rubbed his head. "You know I find that stuff boring." Naruto said getting up and sitting down making room for Keima to sit down.

"Yeah I guess I should know that by now." Keima said as he began playing his PFP. These two boys had a rather strange relationship; both were treated as outcast but for different reasons. Keima because of his habit of playing games in class, so the students dubbed him Otamegane, Naruto was considered to be a delinquent due to his tendency to skip classes and his habit of getting into fights, but despite this he almost always has a cheery disposition.

"_I guess I should be used to this by now." _ Keima thought as he remembered the first time he met the blond

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

A young Keima Katsuragi was walking home when he heard some noise coming from an alleyway hiding around a corner and turning his head he could see 6 people beating on one person, Keima was about to walk away when all of the people were blown back by a surprising amount of strength. All of the victims were knocked unconscious by the impact of hitting walls.

"TAKE THAT YA SHITHEADS!" Keima heard the person the men were beating say. The person was a young Naruto covered in bruises and blood, just as he was about to leave he noticed Keima around the corner.

"Hey you…" Keima jumped slightly, having been noticed, his instincts were telling him to leave but for some reason he stayed.

"Oi you!" Naruto repeated before Keima answered, "Umm… yes?"

"Do you happen to have a phone on you?" Naruto asked the spectacled boy with half lidded eyes. Keima shook his head no and naruto gritted his teeth in response.

"Great now where am I-"naruto started before he was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Ah Keima there you are I was worried about you!" the voice came from a rather attractive older woman with long orange hair tied in a bun, she had brown eyes light, flawless skin, and like Keima she wore a pair of glasses. The woman then noticed naruto staring at the pair and gasped in shock.

"Oh my goodness what happened to you." She said while putting her hand over her mouth.

"Huh it's nothing lady just a scratch…" Naruto began before he was once again interrupted.

"That is definitely not a scratch." The woman said before walking forward and grabbing Naruto's hand "Come with me, we'll get you all fixed up." the woman said as she began pulling him towards her house. "Come on Keima." The young galge player nodded before following.

"Hey Lady, its nothing im fine!" Naruto tried to reason but was ignored "Your not fine and my names not lady, you can call me Mrs. Katsuragi."

After that little incident naruto began hanging around Keima a little more since Naruto hardly any friends and Keima didn't seem to mind his company. And Mari (Mrs. Katsuragi) was happy her son finally had someone to hang around with. And pretty soon the two became friends.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

"Oi Keima do you have an extra PFP?" Naruto suddenly asked Keima who just looked at him. "What am I saying of course you do." Keima handed naruto one of his spares and Naruto put in a game but before he could even play it a message popped up on the screen.

_Dear capturing god, if it's true you can capture any girl then I've got a couple for you._

"Uh Keima I think it's for you?" Naruto stated as he began to show him the message but Keima stopped him. "No need I got the same one…" the bespectacled boy stated before glairing at the screen. "What is this, some kind of joke? I never run away from a challenge." Keima said before he pressed the agree button. Suddenly the sky turned dark and naruto looked up in surprise. "Wow I didn't know we were in for rain today." the blond stated as he stared up, not noticing that he had also pressed the agree button in his surprise.

Suddenly lightning crashed down on the roof of the school knocking the two boys off of the bench. When the smoke cleared: it shown Elise and Haqua waving the smoke from in front of their faces. When the girls located the boys, they instantly straitened their postures. "Thank you for signing the contract!" the said in unison before Elsie walked up and grabbed keima's hand. "Now then let's go collect loose souls!" the bubbly demon said as she carried Keima off into the sky, with the poor boy freaking out all the way."

"A-Ano… What just happened?" Naruto stared as his friend, with wide eyes, was carried away into the sky by a flying girl, something which completely defies the laws of physics. Haqua mirrored Naruto's look for a few seconds before turning to the blond. "well I guess we better get going to…"

"Huh" was all naruto had time to say as he found himself being carried into the sky after Keima.

"HELP, HELP PEOPLE SHOULDN'T BE IN THE SKY, WE AREN'T MENT TO BE IN THE SKY!" the poor blond yelled as he was lifted higher and higher.

* * *

A few minutes later in a classroom

* * *

Keima and Naruto were both hyperventilating on the ground as Elsie and Haqua were waiting for them to recover. "Umm are you going to be alright?" the purple hired demon asked the two boys who were still to worn out to give a response. "Well anyway let us introduce our selves." At this Elsie walked over to stand next to Haqua.

"My name is Haqua du Lot Herminium."

"And my name is Elsea de Lute Irma, but you can call me Elsie, we are demons sent from the underworld as a part of the loose souls squad." the brown haired demon said cheerily.

…

…

…

…

All was quiet for a few minutes as the boys stared dumbfounded at the duo in front of them. Suddenly Keima stood up and began walking to the door, "Oh that's right today's Thursday, I'll go buy a game…" but before he could even open the door Elsie's hand stopped him.

"Um you might want to be careful, because if you aren't you'll loose your head. Contacts in the underworld are very strict." Naruto could have sworn he saw all the color drain from keima's face.

"_Oh no what have I gotten myself into." _Naruto thought as he suddenly found it very hard to breath, maybe due to the new collar around his throat.

* * *

**Alright everybody, sorry for the unintended hiatus but I have been so busy these last few months. I graduated, which was great, and im working on learning how to drive. Don't worry other fans, Guardian of the Gods will be coming soon.**

**Now with all this crap happening on the site I would like to urge everybody to sign the petition that can be found at**

**www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**I along with many other authors have already signed it authors and if you're a author who hasn't signed it then sign it and copy and paste this to your stories and add your name to the list of authors.**

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

The Twilight Sage

**so I urge you to find friends, family anybody that can help us save this site from deleting a lot of great stories but the most important thing is I would like to say to everybody DO NOT PANIC. I know when I saw what was happing I began to panic as well wondering what was going to happen to my stories but my friendkazikamikaze24 helped me calm down and I would like to thank him. But people on a serious note we are facing dark times on the site, now hopefully things will work out in our favor but if they don't…we may have to seriously consider migrating to a different site. I pray it doesn't come to that, and that this petition will help the administrators see that there are other alternatives that will make everybody happy. We're halfway to the goal on the petition so keep it up.**

**Well this is The Twilight Sage signing out.**

**(Hopefully not for the last time.)**


End file.
